Field
The present application relates to a horizontal coupling to a silicon waveguide via a facet optical coupler and related apparatus and methods.
Related Art
A photonic integrated circuit includes optical components integrated on a substrate. A facet optical coupler can couple an external optical component, such as an optical fiber, to a waveguide of a photonic integrated circuit via an edge of the substrate.